


The Meeting

by KatieTaylor



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Humor, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieTaylor/pseuds/KatieTaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick, funny, little window into a scene I came up with a while ago, where Dana Scully meets Buffy Summers in a dark alley.</p><p>Originally written back in 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meeting

The petite red head's eyebrow arched almost all the way to her hairline. "Excuse me?"

Her blond companion huffed and rolled her eyes before repeating herself. "I'm Buffy. The Vampire Slayer." She waited expectantly but FBI Special Agent Dana Scully still seemed just as clueless as she had when they'd met each other in the dark alley. Scully had been chasing a 'suspect'; Buffy had been toying with the vampire. Well, until the other woman had interrupted her fun. "Oh please. You had to have heard of me. Don't you guys, like, investigate all this hellmouthy stuff?"

"'Hellmouthy'?"

"Doesn't Fox tell you anything?" 

Scully was too shocked that this stranger knew her partner's name – and actually called him 'Fox' – that she could not form an entire sentence. "Ms. Summers, I—"

"Ew. Buffy. Really. No need for all that formal stuff with me. And can you maybe point that thing somewhere else? I really hate guns."

Scully blinked once and then looked down at her hands to find them instinctively training her service weapon on the younger woman. She hesitated for a moment but finally holstered it, though she kept her hand on it. If nothing else, the act seemed to bring her voice back.

"Ms. Summers – Buffy – there's no such thing as vampires. In my work with Mulder I've determined that what we perceive as vampires is simply—"

"Oh, I perceive vampires all right. I'm very perceivey. Right up until they meet Mr. Pointy. Then I perceive them go poof. They're real and I'm real, even if I wish I was unreal most of the time… or something. Yep, look up 'slayer' in the dictionary and you'll see my picture." Scully raised her eyebrow again. "Okay, well maybe not in the dictionary, but definitely on Wikipedia – or was that Wiccanpedia? I can't remember what Willow said."

Before Scully could say anything, she heard another voice and it made her jump. She hadn't even heard his footsteps.

"There you are Scully! Did you get him? Oh hey, you met Buffy!"


End file.
